En otra vida
by Tsukire
Summary: Nagisa ha muerto ¿Cómo reaccionó Tomoya al respecto? Un pequeño one-shot que muestra la reacción de Tomoya en el momento en que Nagisa muere.


En otra vida

El tiempo se ha congelado, las horas parecen no avanzar, mi cuerpo se encuentra congelado, sujeto tu fría mano y lágrimas siguen su recorrido libremente por mis mejillas, puedo decir que llevo bastante mirando tu inerte cuerpo, tus grandes ojos avellana cerrados, tu rostro que ahora refleja paz. ¿Cómo puedes verte tan tranquila? Prometimos estar juntos, prometimos estarlo para siempre, ¿Por qué no cumpliste? ¿Por qué tuviste que morir?... Nagisa ¿Por qué?

Recosté mi cabeza en tu regazo y mi grito de dolor penetró la fría y amarga noche que ahora me atormentaba.

Aún mi mente es incapaz de procesar esas palabras que Sanae dijo, esas palabras que tenía tanto miedo de oír y que ahora se hacen realidad.

"Tomoya, Nagisa…ha muerto".

¡No! ¡No era verdad! Me repetía a mí mil veces más, sabía que sólo me hacía daño ¿Cómo iba a aceptar la muerte de la mujer que amo? ¿Cómo su propia madre podría aceptarlo de esta manera? Aún sostenía a nuestra pequeña Ushio trataba de entablar una conversación con Nagisa aún sabiendo lo que había pasado.

Mi cerebro no creía en lo que mis ojos veían. ¿Cómo es posible que la vida te quite con la misma rapidez que cómo te ofreció todo?

Golpee el suelo como si fuera un trozo de madera que hay que quebrar.

-Nagisa, lo prometiste, prometiste que estaríamos juntos siempre- sujetaba su mano derecha y movía lenta pero insistentemente su cuerpo.

Quería que reaccionara, quería que abriera sus ojos nuevamente y viera a nuestra hija, quería verla sonreír, quería escuchar su voz cantándome. Sé que pedía imposibles pero ¿Qué más podía perder con intentar?

Sanae y el vejestorio forcejearon conmigo, querían hacerme dejar la habitación, yo no accedía, simplemente quería quedarme a su lado…siempre.

Tantos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, y en todos estaba ella, sonriendo, cantando, actuando, su voz, su risa. Estos recuerdos siempre me habían parecido hermosos, pero ahora dolían demasiado eran como agujas clavándose con rapidez en mi pecho. ¿Cómo es posible que los mejores y más felices momentos de mi vida ahora estén torturándome?

¿Es posible que ahora se acabe todo? Todo por lo que luchamos, todo lo que conseguimos ¿Terminará así? Yo aquí, en un estado tan lamentable con nuestra hija en brazos y tú recostada, inmóvil con el corazón dormido… tal vez, si tan sólo ese día no nos hubiésemos hablado, seguirías viva.

Si tuviera un deseo ahorita mismo sería….no haberte conocido. Probablemente eso cambiaría nuestro destino, no sería feliz eso es cierto, pero tú estarías con vida.

Gdfdre

Me levanté lentamente del suelo donde me había quedado dormido, con los ojos entre cerrados intenté buscarte cerca de mí, pero sólo sentí la frialdad del piso, cerré mi puño con fuerza y los recuerdos de la anterior noche comenzaron a acosarme. Mis ojos una vez más se llenaron de lágrimas y quería pensar que todo fue un sueño, quería volver a dormirme y despertar las veces que fueran necesarias para verte preparando el desayuno, quería verte cargando a Ushio, pero eso ya no pasaría.

Sanae entró un poco preocupada, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, dolor, lástima.

-Tomoya, hoy velaremos a Nagisa- dijo cabizbaja.

¿Velarla? Era…demasiado pronto, aún no quería creer que esto estaba pasando, no quería estar sin ella.

-Sanae, tu eres su madre ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?- La miré secamente.

Ella sólo bajó su cabeza y comencé a ver que temblaba y las lágrimas lentamente bajaban por su pálido rostro. Estaba siendo injusto, quería descargar mi enojo con alguien, tal vez ella estaba sintiendo más dolor que yo, después de todo era su hija, ella la crío y estuvo con ella en los mejores y peores momentos, la cuidó cuando se enfermaba y dio todo lo posible para que Nagisa siguiera adelante. ¿Qué había hecho yo? Conocerla, ese había sido mi único error.

Creía que por el simple hecho de amarla podía culpar al mundo por haberme hecho esto sin darme cuenta que estaba lastimando a la gente que más me ha ayudado y que tanto me apoyo durante este tiempo. Sanae era una de esas personas y yo la estaba lastimando egoístamente.

-Sanae, lo siento- dije con un hilo de voz.  
-No te preocupes Tomoya, no es tu culpa, pero ahora debes cambiarte, no piensas ver a Nagisa de esa manera ¿Verdad? Estoy segura de que ella quisiera verte muy guapo- sonrió con dificultad.

Sabía lo difícil que era para Sanae decirme eso, no quise continuar hablando, sólo asentí lentamente, ella salió de mi casa, me dirigí al armario y observé un traje color negro, sonreí irónicamente.

-Este traje lo usaría cuando te casaras conmigo- arrugue un poco la camisa con mi fuerte agarre.

Este día iba a ser muy doloroso, tal vez el peor de todos.

Gesres

Odio esta vida, odio esta ciudad.

Llegue a tu casa, esta casa que tiene tantos recuerdos de nosotros impregnados en cada habitación, tiene tu aroma difuminado en el aire, pareciera como si las paredes, las ventanas incluso el televisor donde miramos tantas obras de teatro me hablaran de ti.

Entro lentamente en donde se encuentra un caja negra rodeada de flores y con tu foto encima. Por un instante el mundo se congela, mi corazón tambalea ante tal escena. Una vez que entro el ambiente se vuelve tenso, todos se callaron y me observaban con dolor. En ese momento no me importo lo que los demás sintieran o pensaran de mi, sólo quería mirar tu rostro una vez más.

Ahí estaban sanae llorando y el vejestorio acompañándola, también habían venido Kyou, Ryou, Sunohara, Kotomi, Tomoyo y su profesora junto con Fuko. Quería que todos se fueran y quedarme sólo a tu lado.

Me acerqué lentamente, te tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, miré a Sanae en busca de aprobación para poder verte, ella sólo asintió, mi mirada bajó lentamente a ese cristal transparente que nos separaba.

No pude evitar verte borrosa debido a mis lágrimas, te veías tan tranquila, tan hermosa. No pude más y me recosté en el cristal.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste así?- Quería golpear todo lo que estuviera en mi camino, Sunohara se acercó a mi intentando tranquilizarme, me safé de su agarrue y lo ví con frialdad, el sólo retrocedió.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron, pero para mí verte de esta manera hacia que deseara estar muerto, ya no quería seguir en este mundo sin ti, ya no quería seguir viviendo si no era para ti.

-Llévame contigo…Nagisa- sentí un fuerte agarre a mi brazo, volteé con ganas de estrellar mi puño al que se le ocurrió hacer eso, me sorprendí cuando ví que era el vejestorio.  
-Tranquilízate, mocoso ¿Acaso olvidas que tienes una hija? ¡No actúes como un niño!- me gritó con todas sus fuerzas y me sacó de ese lugar.

Sabía que tenía razón, que de alguna u otra forma tenía que aceptar esto que me estaba pasando porque ahora tenía una hija, una pequeña por la cual vivir, un recuerdo que Nagisa me dejo, pero ¿Cómo se supone que iba a hacer esto solo? Yo me ilusioné demasiado, quería que Nagisa y yo criáramos a Ushio, que la lleváramos juntos a la escuela, le hiciéramos el desayuno, le cantáramos antes de dormir, jugar con ella, eran demasiadas cosas que quería hacer y ahora sólo estaba de frente a esa casa en donde yace tu cuerpo.

-Mocoso, debes tranquilizarte, entiendo como te sientes, pero debes cuidar de Ushio, ella te va a necesitar-  
-Lo…lo sé, es sólo que no sé como viviré sin ella- dije con voz ronca,  
-No será fácil- dijo prendiendo un cigarro –pero es una prueba que te está poniendo la vida y tienes que superarlo-

Como si fuera tan fácil, eso pensé, pensé que no me entendía, pensé que estaban en mi contra, pensé que estaba solo y que jamás volvería a ser feliz.

Aún recuerdo que esa noche fue la más amarga, hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de no haberla presenciado, yo no podía hacer nada por regresarte a la vida ni aunque le rezara a todos los dioses.

Gresres

Han pasado ya tres inviernos desde que te fuiste, cada vez que pienso en ti…mi corazón duele. Y como cada año desde ese día vengo fielmente aquí, a platicar contigo, a contarte l que he hecho, en este cementerio donde ahora te encuentras.

Me dejaste unos recuerdos hermosos pero estoy segura que te decepcionarías de mí, no he sido capaz de cuidar a Ushio, he huido como un cobarde, todos estos años la han cuidado tus padres, casi no cruzamos palabras, creo que me teme y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si te llevaste lo que yo era, te llevaste mis ganas de vivir. No te estoy reprochando, ni pienso echarte la culpa, lo que he ocasionado con Ushio y conmigo lo he hecho yo, si tan sólo estuvieras aquí, no sería un idiota.

No lo he superado del todo, pero cuando esté mejor te prometo que trataré de relacionarme más con Ushio y dejar de ser una carga.

Que vida tan triste nos toco vivir ¿No crees?

Pero…espero encontrarte en otra vida, volverás a ser mi amiga, mi novia y mi esposa y cumpliremos todo lo que prometimos, no desperdiciaremos el tiempo, seremos tu, Ushio y yo contra todo aquello que nos quiera separar o causar algún mal. Crearemos muchos más recuerdos, te robaré más sonrisas, te sorprenderé con más besos, te diré que te amo más veces. Aunque ¿Será lo correcto volver a encontrarnos? ¿Podremos ser felices? Si acaso existe la reencarnación, quiero vivir mis demás vidas a tu lado.

Si nos veremos en otra vida, haría que te quedaras a mi lado, por siempre, daría lo que fuera por que estuviéramos siempre juntos. Así no tendría que volver a sentir esta desesperación, esta soledad y esta tristeza que me consumen poco a poco.

No soy tan fuerte como yo esperaba ni como tu creías. Mi mundo murió contigo, dudo que vuelva a ser feliz, dudo que vuelva a sonreír con naturalidad y dudo poder olvidarte. Seguramente hice algo muy malo como para merecer esto.

Te amo Nagisa, te amo tanto pero todo este amor que tengo no podrá regresarte a mi lado.

NOTAS:

Hola! Hace tiempo que no escribía, pero bueno hace poco terminé de ver Clannad y tuve un gran trauma O.o pero cuando ví el final todo mejoró :D! Es mi primer fic en Clannad :S, espero les haya gustado. Fue un one-short pequeño pero lindo xD.


End file.
